This Time I'll Fight: Angel's Story
by dragon1215
Summary: This is basicaly a look at the history of Angel, a female weasel, from her childhood to her first day under the ice in the dinsaur world. First story I've worked on before I start the next one where she meets Buck. Warning for violence and blood.


Hi! Dragon1215 here!

Angel: *pops up next to Dragon1215* Along with me!

Trey: *pops up next to Angel with a fish in his mouth*

Dragon1215: And Trey too! *pets his head* Well, we're here to bring you our first story to be posted on this lovely website here! Reviews are appreciated-

Angel: As well as food! Especially orange juice and anything high in sugar!

Trey: *snorts*

Angel: And fish! Trey loves fish!

Dragon1215: Aaaaaaaanyway…. This is our first story. It's basically a look into Angel's past from when she was born to her first day in "The Lost World". Trey isn't in this one. Sorry buddy.

Trey: *pouts*

Angel: But you know we still love you. *hugs him around his neck*

Dragon1215: This story is pretty sad, and there is some violence in it, so you have been warned. Angel: Yeah, my life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows….

Dragon1215: So, without further ado, let's get on with the story.

**This Time I'll Fight: Angel's Story**

A dark brown weasel with a faint pattern of black stripes sat in the corner of a small cave crying. He held his mate, a pure white weasel with medium length ivory hair down to her shoulders closer to his body and nuzzled her soft fur."Why Lilly… you knew how high the chances of this happening were… yet you still did it and didn't tell me until the last minute… why love… why..." He clung to the other weasels now lifeless body as a fresh set of tears wet his face, her words repeating themselves in his head.

"Julian honey..."

"Yes Lilly my love?" the male replied as he nuzzled his mate's neck and rubbed her belly where he could feel a soft kick against his paw.

"There's something I need to tell you… it's about the baby…"

Julian's face turned more serious. "What is it?"

"Well… there's a chance that… I might not make it through the birth…"

After he managed to calm himself down he carried the female outside under the starlit sky and buried her under a tree. He stood there for a moment or two quietly before the sound of crying reached his ears. He dashed back to the cave and picked up the two crying balls of fur. He began to sing softly and got his newly born kits to fall back asleep. The weasel nuzzled them both smiling sadly as he curled up in the sleeping corner of the cave on the leaf bedding and cried himself to sleep.

------*this is a line*------

A young female weasel, about 10 years old dashed around in the snow laughing as a male weasel chased after her. Their white fur would have easily helped make them look invisible against the snow covered ground if it weren't for the black spots and hair that they had. The female glanced behind her and gasped as she was tackled by the other weasel. Amber eyes narrowed and the young weasel kicked her twin off of her before pouncing on him. The young male thrashed around before submitting and letting out a sigh. "You win Angel… Again…" Angel smirked, her eyes shining in the mid afternoon sunlight. "You bet your sweet biffy! You aren't very good at this are you Trey?" she asked as she got off of him. "Nope, not really." He stood up and shook the snow from out of his fur. "Do you want to go to the playground to see if anyone else is there? We can all play together!" Angel looked at her brother before grinning. "Race ya!" Readysetgo!" She yelled as she took off running. "Hey no fair, you got a head start!" the blue eyed weasel shouted after his sister as he ran after her.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Angel and Kelly!" a reddish brown weasel about a few months older than the twins with short red hair and green eyes said smirking as he leaned against a rock with a few other female weasels around him. Kelly growled. "I told you Kyle, the name's Trey!" Angel put a paw on her brother's arm and whispered in his ear. "Just ignore him Trey… you know how he is…" she sent her own glare at him as he began walking over to them. "Why don't you hang out with the other guys? I can handle myself with this jerk." Her brother nodded and walked off to a small group of other animals. Angel's brother never did like his real name, Kelly. He always complained with their father that he wanted a less girly name and he preferred Trey. Angel and their friends called him by the nickname, but their father still addressed him by his actual name. Kyle wrapped an arm around Angel's shoulder. "So Angel, "he spoke with his Australian accent. "What brings you here today? Couldn't resist being apart from me?" Angel shoved the arm off of her and turned to walk away. "Not even in your dreams flea bag." She stated before getting as far away from him as possible at the moment. 'I wonder if Ria is here today…' she thought as amber eyes searched through the different kids at the playground. After looking around for a few more minutes she gave up and sat on a rock and drew in the snow with a stick. Angel loved to draw and make music, and she considered herself good at it even for being so young. "So that's how you got it." A voice said from behind her. The white weasel turned around and looked up into the dark green eyes of a jet black male weasel. She smiled at him and turned all the way around to face him. "Hi Ria! What do you mean by 'how I got it'?" "Your name." He replied quietly. You have two spots on your back near your shoulder blades that look like little wings…" Angel blushed slightly and looked down, her feet suddenly seeming a lot more interesting. The ebony weasel chuckled and sat next to the spotted ivory one and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "I heard that you were looking for me." "Y-yeah… It's just been so long since we've gotten to just sit and talk like this or hang out…" He smiled ad looked up at the sky. "I was looking at the clouds earlier. Your brother was the one who found me." Angel glanced at the other weasel beside her. "Looking at the clouds?" "Yep." He laid on his back with his arms behind his head on the rock."It's really calming." Angel lay on her back next to him and stared at the sky. The male was right; it was calming. After a few minutes the young weasel fell asleep using the other as her pillow.

By late afternoon Kelly found the pair asleep on the rock. He smiled and shook them awake gently. "Wake up guys." Green eyes opened groggily and met blue. "Morning Akuseru." He said with a smile. Said weasel yawned and smiled softly. "Hey Trey." He looked over at the white weasel next to him. _"_Had a nice nap?" Angel yawned and nodded. "Good." Her brother replied. "Dad's here waiting for us; it's time to go home." Angel sat up and looked at Akuseru while smiling softly. "It was nice getting to spend some time with you today Ria." The male chuckled. "Same to you too Snowball." They both stood up and Angel waved to the other weasel as she left with her brother to go home.

------*this is a line*------

8 years went by and Angel and Kelly were teenagers. They sat with their father by a partially frozen lake to catch fish for dinner. Just as they were finishing and about to head home the older brown weasel perked his ears up and glared at the bushes near the tree line to the forest. "Stay behind me kids…" he said as he stood up. "Show yourself!" A soft chuckle was heard as a lone saber made himself known. "I must say, I'm surprised that you knew I was here." The weasel growled and held his ground while he kept his eyes on the cat as it circled the small family. "But sadly, I came here for a reason." He crouched down. "I'm here to kill you, is now a bad time?" It lunged with a roar. "RUN!" Julian yelled to the twins. The two weasels took off on all fours across the ice of the lake to reach its other bank faster. Their father attacked the tiger snarling giving what was left of his family a chance to escape.

Angel ran as fast as she could, safety just a few meters away, before a loud crack followed by a yelp and a splash was heard. Her heart sank when she turned and saw her brother clinging to the edge of the ice trying not to drown. "Trey!" She ran back to her brother panting. "No Angel! Stay back! The ice might give more!" Amber eyes started to fill with tears. Kelly couldn't swim at all, he always sunk like a rock, and if he didn't get out of the water now, he'd die from hypothermia. "Kelly!" Julian ran onto the ice and dived into the water then gave his son the boost he needed to get out of the water and back onto the ice. "Now go, hurry!" A roar was heard and a now half blind tiger was running full speed onto the ice making it crack under its paws. "Dad, come on, hurry!" "Just GO!!!" he snarled. Kelly grabbed Angel's paw and ran toward the lake shore. The tiger roared as the ice under it gave way and it fell into the water. Angel and Kelly made it to the shore panting and turned to their father. The saber glared daggers with its remaining eye at the brown weasel. "I'll just have to settle for you then!" it roared as it grabbed the weasel and began thrashing him around in the water, its teeth dealing devastating damage. Angel's eyes filled with more tears as Kelly pulled her close and let her burry her face into the base of his neck. 'Dad…' he thought to himself. The brown weasel grabbed a shard of ice floating in the water and clutched it with all the strength he had left; he was going to protect his family down to his last moments of life. He jammed the ice into the tiger's skull repeatedly; blood splattering all over the ice and staining the water red. The tiger roared in pain and dropped Julian before passing out from blood loss and slipping beneath the waters surface. The injured weasel dug his claws into the ice and tried to pull himself out but he was too weak; he had lost too much blood ad he was still loosing it at a rapid pace. His vision began getting fuzzy as he gazed across the lake at his children. "Take care of each other…" he whispered. "I love you both… so very much… never forget that…" Those were his final words as he lost the last of his strength and gave into the darkness that started taking over his sight. He slid back into the water leaving behind a red puddle of water.

------*this is a line*------

Angel sniffled as she walked next to her brother. Kelly looked at the ground quietly. What do they do now? He was the older brother; (even if it was by a few minutes) he should know what to do! He stopped walking when he heard a crack. Neither one of the weasels had time to scream before the ice shattered beneath them and they fell through. Kelly reached for Angel's paw but he was falling too fast and he couldn't get to her.

They fell for what felt like hours to them but it was only for a minute or two. Green was everywhere and Kelly struggled to reposition himself as he fell; he wasn't going to be in for a soft landing at this rate. He managed to grab an oversized leaf and slow his fall enough for a better landing. Angel however wasn't as lucky. She had clipped her arm on a thick branch as she fell through a tree and landed a few feet away from her brother with a thud."Angel!" He ran to her side and helped her sit up as she groaned and cradled her injured arm. "Trey… where are we..." "I wish I knew…" Suddenly there was a loud growl from behind them. The two weasels looked up and gasped. A huge red dinosaur was standing there and it looked hungry. It roared and they took that as their cue to leave. "What is a dinosaur doing here?! I thought that they were extinct!!!" Kelly yelled. "I don't know, why don't you ask it?!" Angel yelled as she ran.

They ran from the dinosaur until they came to a cliff near a waterfall… made of burning hot lava. The dino growled as it closed the distance between itself and the weasels before it lunged at them. Kelly's body moved on its own. His brain didn't even realize what he was doing. He pushed his sister out of the way and jumped at the dinosaur, one of its teeth going right through him. "KELLY!!!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs. The blue eyes weasel twisted an thrashed in the dinosaur's mouth ignoring the pain until he managed to get free, taking the tooth with him; it still stuck in his torso. The dinosaur roared in pain and ran off. Kelly wrapped his fingers around the tooth and pulled it out, drenching his white fur and staining it crimson with his blood. Angel sat next to him crying. "No… not you too Kelly… not you too… w-why..." Kelly smiled weakly and held up a trembling paw to his sister's cheek. "Kelly… you have to stay with me…" The blood stained weasel stroked his amber eyed twin's cheek. "I'm sorry, but… I can't stay with you…" Angel rested her forehead against her brothers as she tried to hold back sobs and fresh tears wet her face. "I love you Angel. Goodbye…" Kelly's paw fell from her cheek and across his chest as his once bright blue eyes became dull and grey. Angel closed his eyes and cried. She hugged the other weasel's body close to hers and cried more than she had ever cried before. She didn't care that she was now alone and unprotected in this dangerous new world. She didn't care that she was getting blood all over her fur and making herself a bigger target for predators. No… she had just lost what was left of her family and it left her heart feeling shattered. "Kelly… why… What am I supposed to do now…?"

------*this is a line*------

Angel stood in front of a small pile of rocks under a tree. She had her eyes closed as the events of the day made their way through her memory. She opened her eyes and stared at the ground with a cold glare as the wind blew through her ebony hair. Should would survive. Her father and brother sacrificed themselves to save her. They wanted her to live her life so she was going to fight back and live it. She picked up the still blood coated tooth and stared at her brother's grave once more before walking off into the jungle. She was a changed weasel now. Covered in her brother's blood with a look that could kill in itself, she walked through the trees determined to not let her family's deaths be in vain. A conversation between her and Kelly just days before played in her head:

"Kelly?" Angel rarely addressed her brother by his real name.

"Angel?"

"Are we going to always be together like this? As best friends?"

"I'd like to think so, but things don't always work out the way we want them to, y'know?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

The male weasel smiled and pulled his sister into a hug.

"But you know what little sister?"

"What..."

Blue eyes shined as they met with amber.

"Best friends can be inseparable even when they're apart."

**-End**

Dragon1215: So that's it basically. The last line is a quote from Axel in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days I'm pretty sure. Loved that game. Axel and Duel Keyblade Roxas ftw!!! I'll start writing the other stories like this that explain how Angel met Trey the Raptor and Buck. Until then, please review!

Angel: And send food and orange juice!  
_______________________________

Here's some info on the characters:

Akuseru: He's a black weasel with dark green eyes and he's like a second brother to Angel. He nicknamed her Snowball while she calls him Ria. His name is Japanese and in English its Axel while Ria is Lea, Axels' somebody's name.

Kyle: A jerk with an Australian accent that has a huge crush on Angel. She hates him though and even though he has all the ladies, the only one he wants is Angel.

Kelly: Angel's Twin Brother. The only differences between them is his blue eyes, he lacks the wing shaped spots on his back, and the fact that his hair is in the opposite direction to hers. He prefers the nickname Trey. I named him after my dog that had to be put down a few years ago at 15.

Angel: Kelly's twin sister. She has amber eyes, two wing shaped spots on her back (her namesake), and long hair that's opposite in direction to her brother's.

Lilly: Angel and Kelly's mother. She died shortly after having them. She was pure white with amber eyes.

Julian: Angel and Trey's father. He dies after saving them from a saber. He was dark brown with black stripes and blue eyes.

The dinosaur that attacks the twins was a Tyrannosaur. Angel keeps the tooth that killed her brother and turns it into a sword.


End file.
